


The Nearness of You

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening at Callbacks, Kurt's relationship with Adam develops a little more on the physical side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I set my player to shuffle and took the first ten songs that came up. One of them was "The Nearness of You" and this story came out of it. I like Adam. I like Kurt. I don't see them as a long term relationship, although I can see them as a long term friendship.
> 
> There's some Kurt-Santana bonding, too.

Wednesdays was their usual night at Callbacks. Santana's two jobs both let her have Thursday off and she only worked an early shift at the diner on Wednesdays. It was both Rachel's and Kurt's lightest day of classes and Kurt had usually finished at Vogue.com by five -- unless there was an opening to cover or an emergency.

Brody knew to stay away on Wednesdays, which helped, and Adam's last class was over by six-thirty (or as he called it "half-six"), so he could meet them by seven. By common consent, they left around ten, or as soon as the third set finished, whichever came last.

Kurt had run late, coming in at the beginning of the second set. He signed up to sing _Defying Gravity_ because he needed the lift after a very long day at school and office. He closed out the second set, and Adam raised an eyebrow.

He said, "I've been told I'm going to open the third set. I want you to know that I mean every word."

Kurt looked at him. "Color me intrigued."

"That's the point."

Kurt's shrimp salad arrived and he tucked in while the others continued their conversation about the latest plays, both on- and off-Broadway, to hold open auditions. When he finished, he told them about an off-off-Broadway show that would be workshopping soon. Isabelle had mentioned the open auditions for it.

The conversation ended when the piano player came back. Adam squeezed Kurt's hand and began to sing, [It's not the pale moon that excites me…](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYrDGcapBh8)

Kurt's back went stiff.

Rachel took his hand and squealed softly, "It's so romantic!" 

Santana peered at Kurt and touched Rachel's shoulder. "Let Kurt listen."

Rachel began to say something, and Santana squeezed her shoulder and shook her head.

Kurt stayed frozen until the final verse of the song. Adam's British accent came out on the line "to hold you ever so tight," and Kurt smiled.

Adam came back to the table through the applause, and Kurt said, "It was lovely."

Rachel said, "You paid for my dinner last week, Kurt. I'll get yours tonight, if you want to head out."

Santana rolled her eyes, but Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he said.

They walked out together and Adam said, "Come home with me. My apartment's tiny, but there are no roommates."

"I like you."

Adam grinned. "I like you, too."

"But that's just it," Kurt said, "I _like_ you."

"Do you find me attractive? I mean, we've made out enough that I think you do, but…"

"Yes, you're very cute," Kurt said. "It's just, is that enough for, um, more?"

Adam took his hand and said, "Kurt, I'm not going to pressure you. I think you're very hot. I'd like to get to know you better. I mean get to know you _physically_ …"

"Yes, I understood that part."

"Are you saying 'no?'"

Kurt said, "I'm saying, I don't know."

Adam shivered. "We're going to catch our deaths out here. Come back to my place, or if you want the safety of Santana and Rachel we can head to Bushwick, if you'd rather."

Kurt cupped his chin and kissed him. "Your place."

"And you'll consider staying the night?"

Kurt shook his head. "I am not going into school wearing the same clothes tomorrow. There's enough gossip without feeding the fires."

Adam shrugged, "Fair enough."

***  
Once they were in his apartment, Adam went to make tea to warm them. "Or I have instant cocoa, if you like."

"Tea's fine."

"Regular or herbal?"

"Herbal."

Kurt wandered around the small space. He knew the bed was hidden behind a shelving unit, and he found himself looking at all the various objects on the shelves. He picked up a rough glazed bowl, and Adam said, "It was my first attempt, but I like it."

"You have many talents, it seems."

"You're nervous."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "I, yes, I am, I guess."

Adam went and got the tea and sat them on his tiny loveseat. "I'm twenty-five. I haven't been celibate all my life. Liking someone and being attracted to them seems like a good start. If more comes from it, and I have had a serious relationship, that's wonderful. But sex is fun. It should be more than back room hookups, in my opinion, but it doesn't have to be more than … "

"'Bros helping each other out?'"

"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it that way, but yes."

For a moment, Kurt thought of the first time he'd heard that and Blaine's hot skin under his fingertips. His face flushed.

Adam added, "I know we're dating, but we haven't said we're exclusive."

Kurt turned to look at him, and said, "No, we haven't. That's… "

"Not that I sleep around. As I said, I go with people I like and who attract me." He leaned in and kissed Kurt who responded avidly.

He pulled back. "I… Adam, how far were you thinking about because … "

"However far you're comfortable with. I love your ass and I'd love to get to know it a lot better, but this is new for us. Letting our hands wander, maybe some partial nudity." He smiled gently, and Kurt found himself smiling back.

"I'm comfortable with that," he said. This time he leaned forward and began the kiss.

***  
Kurt opened the door to the loft quietly. He did his best to get to the bathroom without waking Santana, but she sat up.

"You okay," she asked.

Kurt said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't look thrilled when Adams started to sing. You looked like you'd been backed into a corner. Do I need to hurt him?"

Kurt shook his head and sat down when Santana patted the place next her. "He didn't pressure me," Kurt said. "Neither of us has been exclusive."

"Meaning you banged Blaine like he was a bongo drum at the wedding."

"Meaning there was some ex-sex." Kurt hung his head down.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Santana said, "Judge yourself like that. Blaine's a fine piece of ass. He's your recent ex and you still care about each other."

"I was already dating Adam," Kurt said.

"And he told you that you weren't exclusive? Or did you say it first?"

"He did."

Santana said, "Then until he pins you or says you're going steady or whatever fifties malt-shop code you have, you're allowed to make the beast with two backs with anyone whose back you like."

"I forget you were in AP English, and then you come out with Shakespeare."

She grinned. "He has some of the best vulgarities."

Kurt grinned back. "Shakespeare rocks."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sleeping with Blaine at the wedding? No. Other than the 'I was sort of dating Adam' part of it. It was hot, and I felt …"

"Right?"

Kurt swallowed. "I felt good touching him and being touched."

Santana said, "I meant tonight, actually. Do you regret going home with Adam?"

Kurt said, "I don't know. It was nice. It was good to know that … God… It was good to know that I can get off with someone besides Blaine. It was great that someone else finds me attractive enough to want to have sex. And Adam's really sweet and very patient and it was lovely."

"I'm about to start quoting Shakespeare about protesting too much."

Kurt closed his eyes. "It wasn't so much that sleeping with Blaine felt right. It's more that tonight didn't. I mean, it didn't feel wrong, and I know I could have said 'no' at any time and Adam would have walked me to the subway without a murmur. But, it wasn't, _he_ wasn't what I expected."

Santana nodded. "It can take awhile to find your rhythm with someone new. And, I know everyone thinks I don't have emotions, but I mean that emotionally just as much as physically. It's different with different people. _You're_ different with different people."

"He hated it when I used my teeth on his neck."

She squeezed his hand. "Exactly. So the question is, are you going to try it again?"

Kurt looked away. "Blaine and I had so many false starts before we finally got together, but once we did, it was instinctive. He never did anything I didn't like. No, that's not true, but there wasn't much. We were never awkward, if that makes sense. Tonight definitely counted as awkward."

"Sex is like dancing. There are a lot of different techniques, and you get better with practice. Awkward can be overcome, if you want it to be."

Kurt said, "I really don't know."

"Get some sleep. It's two a.m."

He moved away and let her settle in, then he kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me find the right questions."

She snuggled down and said, "Let me know if you find the right answers. More importantly, let Adam know."

He went to the bathroom and started getting ready for bed. He caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror and said, "Like is good, but it isn't enough."


End file.
